


Love isn't endless

by oikstooru



Series: Angst One Shots [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Bittersweet Ending, Love, M/M, Sad Ending, Sad Sawamura Daichi, Sad Sugawara Koushi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24732370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oikstooru/pseuds/oikstooru
Summary: Sugawara and Daichi fell in love during their third year of high school, and fell out of love during their third year of college.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Angst One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788325
Comments: 9
Kudos: 23





	Love isn't endless

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry;(

_"I'm in love with you, Daichi. I understand if you don't feel the same, I just wanted to be honest with you." Young Sugawara confessed, awaiting a rejection that never came._

_Daichi immediately swept Sugawara into his arms, holding him tightly._

_"I love you too, I have for so long."_

-

Sugawara smiled sadly, remembering the days when they were hopelessly in love.

The blissful years he'd shared with Daichi were slowly fading from his mind, and Sugawara found himself growing apart from his boyfriend.

He knew Daichi felt it too, they had been drifting apart steadily for a while now, and neither knew how to fix it.

They no longer laid wrapped in each other's arms at night, and Sugawara missed the butterflies he'd always gotten when he'd laid with the man he was endlessly in love with, or so he'd thought.

Sugawara couldn't remember the last time either of them had told the other they loved them. Their kisses slowly turned into quick pecks before rushing off to class, and their casual ways of showing affection had long deteriorated.

-

Sugawara and Daichi laid in the bed they shared, an uncomfortable amount of space between the two. He looked at his boyfriend, a bittersweet smile gracing his lips. 

Daichi glanced at him, guilt written clearly all over his face. Sugawara knew he blamed himself, even though it was nobody's fault. Daichi laid his hand on Sugawara's cheek softly, stroking him gently. 

Sugawara felt his heart clench painfully. Him and Daichi were supposed to be forever, how could he just let go? 

Yet, he knew he had too. He wanted too. Daichi deserved someone who could love him endlessly, and Sugawara couldn't do that. Sugawara didn't know if he'd ever be able to fall in love with someone new, but he hated pretending like everything was alright. 

"Hey, you okay?" Daichi asked, pulling Sugawara closer to him. 

"Do you love me?" Sugawara questioned, already knowing the answer. A silence swelled between them, stretching for what seemed like hours, until Daichi finally replied. 

"I did." Daichi answered quietly.

"I know."

Sugawara whispered, hugging his boyfriend carefully. Daichi was still, but Sugawara spotted a few tears falling in the darkness of their room. As much as he tried, Sugawara couldn't stop himself from letting a few of his own slip out. 

"You don't feel it anymore either, do you?" Daichi murmured, stroking Sugawara's hair. 

"No, but I wish I could." Sugawara answered truthfully, closing his eyes. Daichi sighed softly. 

"Me too."

With that, they spent the night wrapped in each other's arms for one last time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
